


Wingmen Deserve Love too

by COOLINGROSA1000



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Road Trip, Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Slow Burn, george is dense, tubbo included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COOLINGROSA1000/pseuds/COOLINGROSA1000
Summary: Dream suggests a road trip from Florida to California with many friends.He confides to Sapnap and tells him about his plans to confess to George while on the trip.Sapnap agrees to be his wingman.He's not very good at it.Especially since he wasn't supposed to fall for both Dream and George in the process.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	1. Dream’s Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! (Omega this is your fault)

  
What do you think about a road trip?“

Sapnap looked up from his phone.

  
  


He was sitting at his desk, slumped down with a curious look. The computer’s brightness was reduced. Only a faint sliver illuminated his skin. The rest of the room was shady, silent, and welcoming. The light from the streetlamps outside peeked through his blinds no matter how tightly he closed them, allowing him to make out shadowed objects in the room. 

Eye bags were bound to be forming. They weighed his eyes down, making it hard to keep them open. He did not know the time- all he knew was his state happened to be an outcome of a messed up sleeping pattern he could not seem to fix. 

That had become a regular night for him; Staying up late till the sun rose on a call with his childhood best friend. The two had done it for years. They did not expect one late night when they were twelve and fourteen would change their whole schedule. They would always regret it in the morning, yet the next nights would cram with jokes and games that made being exhausted worth it. 

  
  


For some reason, however, tonight seemed different. Dream was quiet, barely saying a word throughout the whole call. That was rare. Dream was the type to go on rants about his favorite games or interests at the time for hours. Sapnap would listen close each time, even if he didn't know what Dream was explaining. The blonde had the talent of being able to make every detail interesting. Every little detail. 

  
  


Sapnap couldn’t deny that it concerned him. He had debated asking if he was okay all night-thinking of ways to word the question so Dream wouldn't feel pressured. He didn't want to pry, but he was worried. Something was off.

He supposed he got his answer without having to ask.

With a sharp inhale Sapnap sat up, readjusting in his seat as he fiddled with the keyboard in front of him. Every so often he would flick a key. The tapping helped him think. Enabled him to think of an answer for the bizarre late-night question. Everyone else who had the misfortune of hearing this action would find it annoying. They'd beg him to stop, but not Dream. Dream understood. He always understood. It was something Sapnap adored. His ability to adapt to anyone was a gift. Sapnap didn't know how he did it sometimes.

“Sounds fun, but expensive.”

On Dream’s end, a soft rustling could be heard. He's nervous, Sapnap knew. Whenever Dream got restless it was a sure sign of this. “ I have money saved. I could pay for the tickets and stuff. I’ve been saving a lot. “

Sapnap perked up. Dream had been a little cheaper with purchases, only buying food and needed products. Sapnap had asked him about it, only for Dream to get defensive. He claimed he just didn't want to buy anything right then. Though Sapnap was surprised by his quick answer, he didn't ask again. He assumed Dream was low on money from a hefty purchase, and so he was trying to save up again. He didn't want to bring it up if Dream was struggling. That would be rude. 

Sapnap dropped his gaze to the carpet. “Who would all go?”

Dream thought for a moment. 

  
  


“The ideal group would be Phil, Techno, Tommy, Tubbo, Nikki, Wilbur, and George.” The last name was said with a dreary hush. Almost if he raised his voice too loud the whole world would hear. Sapnap could almost feel the affection emitting from Dream’s face, even without his camera on. Gentle admiration locked onto the words, spilling silent praises and compliments for the male who had left the call ages ago.

  
  


It nearly made Sapnap smile, if not for the surprise slacking his jaw and widening his eyes from Dream’s list.

“Dream that’s a lot of people.“ Sapnap stammered Dream shifted in his seat again. 

“I know...but I’ve been planning this for a while. I think it would be awesome. We would get to meet everyone and just have a great trip together all across the USA!” Dream’s voice had raised. Each word was said with bubbling enthusiasm. Sapnap could hear how he shot up from his chair, pushing it back as he moved around in his room. He was sure the blonde was pacing as well, muffled thumping picked up by the mic as evidence to his theory. 

Dream continued. “I have it all mapped out! You guys can fly to Florida and You and George can drive with me! I’ll even rent everyone rental cars!”

Sapnap hesitated. “Dream...that’s…are you sure you have the money?”

“Yup! I’ve been getting a bunch of merch sales and donations lately.” That was true. Sales had been sky rocking. Donations with pressing questions were common, but for some reason, they were popping up left and right on Dream’s occasional streams. He was right. If Dream had been saving like he claimed Sapnap could see him having more than enough for the trip.

A road trip didn’t sound too terrible. Sapnap could picture it. Driving down the countryside with his best friend next to him. They could blast songs and shout the lyrics together, buy a vast amount of snacks that make them carsick, and chat for hours on end at the motel stops. It would be incredible. Just the two of them, having righteous fun. George included of course.

George.

Sapnap was dying to meet him. He often dreamed of such an event. Each time it would end with George disappearing and Sapnap would wake in his bed, alone. It strained his soul with how much he craved to see him. To hug him. To hold him close his arms without an ocean to stop them. The idea of his closest friend being right beside him sent passion through his blood. His laughter wouldn't be glitchy from a bad mic. It would be clear and close. 

  
  


He never considered meeting a possibility, but with it right at his fingertips, Sapnap was aching to reach for it.

He was sure Dream was as well.

There was a brief stillness. Dream held his breath on the other line. Sapnap’s tapping had faded.

“I’m in. I’ll even contribute. I’ll pay for my ticket and put in some cash for the hotels and whatnot. Run the plan by me again.”

Sapnap heard a cheer. It made Sapnap jump, startled by his friend's excitement so late at night. “YES! I’ll contact George and everyone tomorrow. This is going to be awesome! I can’t wait to see you!”

The want to see Dream’s face right then blossomed in Sapnap’s chest. He yearned to see Dream’s smile. His friend's grin always made him cheerful. Made him so breathless he couldn’t speak. The scarce time's Dream turned on his camera allowed him to behold this. He’d gaze into those green eyes in wonder each time, joking that he was glad he was the only one who knew what he looked like.

It wasn’t much of a joke.

With a huff, Sapnap closed the trunk.

“I still can’t believe I agreed to this,” Techno muttered, arms crossed. The raven suppressed a chuckle, raising an eyebrow at the sleepy pinkette. He seemed already done with the trip before it even started. He clutched his luggage close to him, warily allowing Sapnap to load it up too. His hair was tangled from the airplane seats. His pink hair was tied back into a lazy ponytail as a result. When asked about his glasses, he stated he was too drowsy to put in contacts. They looked worn and broken. It made Sapnap wonder how they were the right prescription with how old they looked. The voice matched with the personality, Sapnap concluded, as he handed Techno the keys to the vehicle.

“Same here. Dream and I were sure you’d say no.” Techno pocketed the keys instantly. He glanced around like someone was going to steal from him at any moment before pressing his back against the concrete wall. 

"Phil begged me. Haven’t seen them since I moved out, so I guess they miss me or something.”

That's when Sapnap got an idea. He smirked, leaning against the car. “Who wouldn’t miss you Techno?” He cooed. 

  
  


He was met with a horrified stare. Even more dramatic, the taller man took a large step forward, a glare creasing the corners of his eyes. One that wanted to kill. The smile slipped off the flirt’s face and instead, he lifted his hands in surrender. Techno loomed over him. Before he could attack, Dream slid next to Sapnap's side. He kept his eyes on Techno, his chin lifted slightly as he held a firm stance. They kept a challenging gaze until Techno rolled his eyes in defeat. 

“Never do that again,” Techno growled, the words dark and acid-like. Fear pricked at Sapnaps skin. He held back a squeak as Techno moved away. Even though Techno gave in to Dreams stare, it was obvious who won. All three knew.

“Sorry. Won’t- uh…- I won’t.” Sapnap tried to smooth over the fight, only getting an unimpressed stare back.

“Good.”

Dream gestured to Sapnap to step away. He listened with no complaints.

Doing so he found himself standing next to a small girl holding a map in her hands. She had a similar look to Dream. Her blonde locks had been pulled back into a bun, sweat beading on the back of her neck from the Florida rays. Her freckles were prominent, as well as the confused scowl she was impaling into the paper. When she noticed Sapnap nearby, her frown deepened.

“What is it?” She deadpanned, making Sapnap snicker a bit. 

“I’m still surprised you snuck out in the back of Dream’s car. Isn’t your house close by too? How come he hasn’t taken you back?” The blonde folded the map, fanning herself before stuffing it inside her backpack. She zipped it so quick it surprised Saonap that it didn't snap off. 

“I told him I’d leak his face if he didn’t beg mom to let me go. It’s the damn summer I’m going to go on a vacation. “ The girl had always felt with a sharp tongue. Dream had told him of countless arguments she hit into at school. She would always win, tearing her opponent's confidence down with her insults. It got her in trouble often. However, she knew exactly what to say to make others feel better. It was something both siblings were good at.

  
  


Sapnap decided it must have been the eyes. The green eyes the two had could read through anyone. It was both terrifying and enchanting. They both were so unaware of how much power they possed with them. 

  
  


Dream sighed at her comment, ruffling her hair and gaining no reaction as she scanned the crowded airport parking lot. Those green eyes scanned every crevice, every crack till she blinked. She slapped her brother's hand away as she faced him.

“When are we going to pick everyone up? I want to go already.”

“Their flight is landing soon don’t worry. George says he’d call me when-“ a loud ringing interrupted Dreams sentence. The three of them stood in startled silence until it registered. They were here. 

“Well, that was convenient,” Sapnap commented, watching Dream fumble with his phone. He lifted it to his ear, his lips trembling. He paused, looking to Sapnap with frantic eyes. Sapnap flicked his hand, a signal that told him it was okay. The blonde clicked accept, gulping. 

  
  


He stopped once again, seeing to draw a blank on what to say. 

“Hello?” He asked, his voice meek. Dream winced. Sapnap tried to meet his eyes again, to show him it was alright. But Dream didn't see. He clutched onto his arm, biting the inside of his cheek.

  
  


Sapnap waited for a sign. A sign that would show his friends were truly inside. Inside waiting for them. His fingers felt numb as he pulled on the sleeve of his shirt, tugging the material away from his wrists. He couldn’t help it. This was something the three had been wanting to do for years. Call after call, game after game, they all cherished the laughter and banter so much. 

But it was different in person. George would be right by him. 

Lengthy agonizing seconds ticked by.

“Dream?”

The familiar British voice made Sapnap beam. He was here. Only a few staircases and strides away and he could hug him. It drove Sapnap crazy with anticipation. 

  
  


Dream paused, stunned, before sputtering out a response.

“ Did you land?” 

  
  


“Yeah! We just arrived. We’re at baggage claim- Tommy stop it! Stop running! Wilbur, go put him on a leash or something!” George shouted on the other end. 

A younger-sounding voice yelled back, but the device wasn’t able to pick up the words. All the group caught was George groaning before saying something away from the cell phone. Drista held back a giggle. Sapnap shook his head. That was Tommy all right.

“Tommy! Come here right now.” The trio was able to hear that. A females voice, boisterous and demanding chimed through the baggage claim. Nikki, Sapnap could tell, was done with the boy's antics. Tommy could be observed apologizing profusely as George laughed a bit. She wasn't pleased, and she continued scolding Tommy despite his many pleas.

“Thank you, Nikki,“ George called before focusing his attention back on the call. “ Sorry about that. Tommy slept most of the ride, so now he’s…awake.” Tubbo shrieked and a wild banging rang. Nikki yelled again, followed by another man's voice.

“Ugh. Anyways. We’re at baggage claim seven. So if you could come to pick us up- TUBBO GET OFF THE CAROUSEL YOU’LL GET US IN TROUBLE!”

George drew in a breath. “So if you could come pick us up, that would be great.” Another bang sounded off behind him.

“WILL YOU TWO- Sorry Dream, I have to go. Meet us here. We’ll try not to go anywhere. TOMMY DON’T THROW YOUR BAG AT TUBBO!-“ Sudden silence followed after a loud click! The group paused, gaping at the phone dumbfounded before bursting into howling laughter. Multiple times they almost fell over, holding on to each other for balance as they gasped between laughs.

“You are all so annoying. I should have stayed home.” He grumbled. Despite this, he was quick to shove his luggage into his rental car, locking the door. He then motioned he was ready, tilting his head before walking off with sudden abruptness, not waiting any longer. Sapnap glanced at Dream, his laughs fading, before pursuing in suit.

The group made their way inside, nudging past passengers and staff. Drista had taken on the challenge of trying to have a conversation with Techno. It was proving to be difficult with the boring way he was replying. 

  
  


Meanwhile, Sapnap skimmed over Dream. The blonde’s face was pale and gloomy. His eyes darted at every person he passed. His hands were shaking by his sides, clenched.

“Are you okay?” Sapnap whispered, resting a hand on Dream’s shoulder. Dream snapped his head towards him. The alarm in his eyes drained as Sapnap comforted him. However, it didn't change the fact that Dream looked like he was going to fall over. It made Sapnap wonder if his hand had become more of a support to help stand than a consolation.

“ Y-yeah. It’s cool. Just um.” Dream bit his tongue adverting his eyes.

“ Dream, no ones going to think differently of you.”

“I know it’s just...”

Sapnap’s expression softened. “You have nothing to worry about Dream. It’ll be okay.-“

“-What if George thinks I’m weird or something?”

The sentence came out a rushed, mumbled mess. Sapnap could just understand it. He hummed, snaking his arm around Dream’s shoulders, pulling him into a relaxed hug. The blonde let out a sound of protest. Sapnap ignored it. He made sure not to run into anyone as they walked. 

“He’s not going to think that. Besides, you are attractive.” Sapnap hated how his face burned after saying it.

  
  


Dream didn’t notice. He instead smiled, grateful for the words. 

  
  


_He just saw it as a joke,_ Sapnap speculated. It _WAS_ a joke. He shouldn’t have been so worked up over it.

“Thanks, Sap.” Dream suddenly said, interrupting his thoughts. 

“No problem Dream.”

Just then, Techno let out a blood-curdling yell behind them. Both the boys whirled to see what happened only to witness a blonde and brunette running full speed into the taller male, toppling him over. They landed with a _Thud_! 

“TOMMY? Tubbo?! Get the fuck off me!” The pinkette cried, pulling at the back of Tommy’s shirt. The teen hung on like glue- unable to be pried away. Techno evidentially gave up, flopping onto the floor and accepting his fate. 

"Techno! What's going on big T?”

“I’m about to throw you that’s what’s going on.” Tommy brushed off the threat with a loud laugh. 

Shortly after, Nikki, Wilbur, and Philza appeared next to them. Phil managed to pull the boys off their brother after some aggressive tugs. Wilbur held them back from causing any more chaos while Nikki watched them like a hawk. 

  
  


It was quite amusing- Sapnap couldn't lie.

"Where's George?" Dream inquired Nikki, who was struggling with an extra-large bag. 

" He's- mph! His luggage was coming in late. He should be on his way now..." She trailed off, looking over her shoulder.

  
  


" Oh, there he is!" Sapnap whipped around to where she was gesturing.

  
  


He spotted a short brunette with white glasses perched on top of his head standing still a few steps away. He stared at them, his lips parted, his brown eyes filled with delicate shyness. He raised his hand, waving.

Sapnap looked to Dream. He was starring back the same way George was. Shocked, and unsure what to do; Unsure if it would be okay to walk forward at all. He didn't look like he could move. His legs were frozen to the frigid airport tile.

So, like with everything the group did, Sapnap stepped up.

"George!" He screamed, rushing towards the Brit with open arms. Adrenaline pumped his heart. The beats echoed through his skull. Pounded through his gut. It felt almost painful.

"Sapnap-" Before George could finish, Sapnap smothered him in an embrace, burrowing his face into his shoulder to hide the newly formed tears. George didn't hesitate to hug back, wrapping his arms tightly around his friend. His glasses pressed against Sapnaps head hard. They hurt, but he was about to let go.

"Hey," George whispered, scared to speak too loud. He didn't want this to end. 

“Hey," Sapnap replied, gripping onto the fabric of George's shirt with a weak smile. The cloth felt soft. Sapnap tightened his grip. He didn't want to let go.

George was the first to pull away. He peered over Sapnap's shoulder. 

"Is that Really...?"

"Yup. "

"Oh. Wow." George breathed, moving out of sight a bit more. His features were brightening. Red heated them, slanting his eyes as he scanned the figure. 

" Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Just in shock."

"Oh. Should we...?"

"Yeah," Sapnap exhaled. "We should."

With a small push to adjust his glasses, George shuffled towards the larger group, Sapnap in tow. He stopped right in front of Dream. The two stared in silence. George took the initiative to reach for Dreams hand, lifting it and shaking it with a smile. 

"Hey."

Dream finally snapped out of his trance. His eyes flared to life with tears glimmering in their depths. They pooled down his cheeks as he hiccuped. He stumbled, pulling George against his chest. George gasped softly, eyes fluttering close.

"I'm so happy to see you." The blonde confided. His voice was shaky. It hurt Sapnap's heart to hear. He wanted to comfort him, but he stayed where he was. 

  
  


The brunette did it for him, reaching his hand up to rub Dream's upper back. It seemed to soothe the blonde. His cries faded. 

“Idiot," George mumbled back, hiding his face. 

The two didn't let go for a long time. There they stood, holding each other in the busy airport like they were the last people on earth. Sapnap was more than pleased to give them space. He moved towards Wilbur, only to be was yanked back by the collar. A strangled gulp of air tumbled down his throat. 

  
  


He was pressed in between the two, arms squeezing him close before he could fight it. 

“Cmon Sap you too. The Dream Team is finally together.” Dream said as he nuzzled his face into his black hair. Sapnap blinked. His face was burning as a small smile crept up onto his lips. 

“Yeah. I guess we are.”


	2. Camping and Smores

“Are we there yet?” 

  
  


Sapnap dug his thumbs into his temples, rubbing small circles. The roughness of his fingers soothed his increasing headache- One that was growing more prominent with each passing second. A painful sensation that hammered inside his skull, earning quiet groans in its wake. _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ It said, another round of pounding sending out, making him shudder.

  
  


Drista had asked the same phrase for three hours, 56 minutes, and 30 seconds. Keeping count was the only thing maintaining Sapnap’s sanity. Focusing on the numbers was easy. It helped him stay occupied as he watched his phone charge, slow and the cord too short for use. Sitting in the back seat while his friends talked upfront was terrible enough. However, it was even worse without anything to keep him occupied except for the frequent complaints ringing out beside him.

  
  


Opening his eyes, he shot a glare at Drista. She looked bored out of her mind till she noticed. He expected to get some snarky response, but she instead rolled her eyes and slipped down farther into her seat. Suddenly, she sat up, edging forward. Straining, she held onto the back of her brother's seat. She twiddled with Dream's hair, twirling it around her finger before he pulled his head away. 

  
  


"What Drista?" He snapped. 

  
  


"Are we there yet?"

  
  


A rapid lurch sent Drista forward. She gasped, wincing as the seatbelt around her tightened. Sapnap acted instantly. He snatched her wrist and pulled her back in her seat as the car's path smoothed out. Her back hit with a _Thud!_ The blow made her whimper, eyes wide with alarm. For the most part, she was fine. Shocked, but okay. The group shared a pause. Silent breaths passed through the cramped vehicle. The only sound that played was the car radio as it spun a tune Sapnap couldn't distinguish. The melody mocked the group's scare. It weaved its way through the lull, dancing to the rhythm of serene tension and surprise.

  
  


Finally, Dream groaned.

  
  


"Drista! I'm driving! You could have gone through the windshield!" He yelled. She didn't answer, just took in her surroundings. When her eyes landed on her held wrist, her demeanor changed in an instant. She yanked it away, cradling it close to her chest. She gave Sapnap a deadly look. A warning that made him scoff. _Don't touch me._ When she assumed he got the message, she turned her head to the front.

  
  


" I was just wondering! Jeez." Drista whined.

  
  


Sapnap could tell how much Dream was regretting allowing the teen to come. Frustration was ebbing from the blonde- so much it was rubbing off on the whole group. 

  
  


George appeared to be the only calm one, drowning out the hostile emotions with his headphones. He stared out the window, eyes slanted, a ghost of a smile haunting his lips. It intrigued Sapnap. He wanted to ask what he was listening to, but he kept his mouth shut. That was a question for Dream to ask. A simple question, but it would give his friend a chance for a conversation. 

  
  


Besides, that wasn't the only thing Sapnap noticed. 

  
  


The space between Dream and George's hand on the glovebox was close to none. Just one small move, then they'd be touching. Sapnap couldn't tell if Dream noticed. Maybe he was just ignoring it. 

  
  


Sapnap glanced at George again. A muffled tune came from his headphones. He had the volume up high, that was for sure. 

  
  


With this in mind, Sapnap leaned forward, flicking the blonde's head.

  
  


"Ow! Sapnap wha-" The raven shushed him. He tapped his lips with the side of his pointer finger, nodding his head to George's hand. Dream's fingers twitched, recoiling back with uncertainty coursing through tanned skin. Sapnap grimaced. That wouldn't do. He kicked the back of Dream's seat, bumping his friend forward. Caught off guard, Dream fought to steady himself. His hand slid back into place without much thought, digging nails into the glovebox. 

  
  


"Quit it." Dream grumbled. His tone was harsh. It didn't affect Sapnap at all though. He lost his fear of Dream's threats ages ago. He happily kneed the seat once more, finally making Dream position his hand on top of George's after a failed attempt to grab at the compartment. A sharp intake of breath from Dream made Sapnap grin. He was frozen, just like he was at the airport. With dread heating his face, Dream refused to look back down or let go.

  
  


George looked over, however. He was surprised, his face a matching shade of red to Dream. Brown eyes drifted down to their hands- an uncomfortable mess that sent flutters down the brunette's spine. His gaze was soft as he peered over at Dream, who looked on at the road like nothing had occurred. Sapnap caught a small smile gracing George's lips as he returned the unexpected act of affection. He shifted his arm, turning it so they could wrap their fingers around adequately. 

  
  


"If you wanted to hold my hand you could have just asked Dream." The tone was teasing, poking fun at the situation. But it wasn't difficult to pick up a glimmer of shyness lingering among George's words. If the statement wasn't enough to demonstrate it, his untouched hand trembled as it raised the volume of his music. Such a gentle shiver, yet it gave real feelings away so easily. 

  
  


Perhaps Sapnap was just good at reading his friend's movements. He hoped that wasn't the case then. He wanted Dream to notice how he made George so anxious. That way, maybe he could understand his affections were reciprocated after all. 

  
  


Dream disclosed how he felt about the brunette to Sapnap many months before. Ever since, Sapnap strived to get him to confess. It was troublesome knowing that George felt the same. Not long before did George confide in Sapnap about his excruciating feelings for Dream too. It became a game of sorts. In calls, Sapnap would be the one getting messages from both parties about what to say or do. The careful flirting that he would encourage from the sidelines made him sick. He despised being the messager boy. Many times he debated telling one of them about everything and letting the game end. 

  
  


But for some reason, every time he made an effort, he ended up keeping his mouth shut. 

  
  


_"Dream..?"_

  
  


_"Yeah Sap?"_

  
  


_"....."_

  
  


_"...What's Patches doing right now?"_

  
  


Every time.

  
  


_"Sapnap what's up? You have to tell me something?"_

  
  


_"It's nothing Georgie."_

  
  


Maybe he shouldn't have condemned Dream solely for the pining. 

  
  


“ Hey. Dude.” Sapnap flinched. 

  
  


Drista was watching him. “ First stop.”

  
  


He squinted. “ What..? I thought we had an hour left.”

  
  


“We pulled up a minute ago. Dream tried to get your attention but you weren't listening.” 

  
  


"Oh. I must have passed out or something." The headache was gone. That was good. But in its disappearance brought new sensations. He brushed his fingertips on his cheeks. It was cool- his whole body was cold. His heart battered ripples of firey blasts at the ice, whacking his brain till it spun. He felt dizzy. So very dizzy.

  
  


“ Sapnap? You okay?” Drista’s voice was delicate. The easy tone helped alleviate the flames and frost battling inside Sapnap's blood. His shoulders relaxed, and he offered a weak smile before sitting up.

  
  


“Yeah, I'm good. Just tired.” The lie came out flat, easy to detect. With Drista’s piercing gaze stabbing into his soul, Sapnap knew that she didn't believe him for a second. A brisk, fleeting glare portrayed that well. It didn't mean Sapnap was ready to give in. The two recognized they could go at it till dawn. Drista was just too exhausted to manage a well thought out argument. It wouldn't go anywhere. So, she merely sighed and closed her door, leaving Sapnap alone

  
  


He settled there for a moment- in the peace. It was solacing. It reminded him of when he was young. He’d stay up late on school nights on a call with his buddies until everyone left to sleep. Dream, George, and Sapnap would sit alone, dozed off at their desks with a sweet stillness that made Sapnap so incandescently happy. It wasn't too much to say he adored those times. 

  
  


They didn't do that anymore. Only George and Dream did. The thought alone made his eyes swell with fresh tears.

  
  


He bit them back bitterly, sucking in a breath before opening the car door and stepping outside. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" Don't go too far you three,” Phil called.

  
  


"We won't!" Tubbo squealed back, giggling as he ran after the other two teenagers in an intense game of tag. 

  
  


"It's nice to see them get along so well huh?" Nikki mused, resting her chin in her hands. 

  
  


Wilbur chimed in, "Yeah, it's cute. I didn't expect it. " 

  
  


" Kinda reminds me of us when we were young, eh Sapnap?" Dream taunted, nudging Sapnap with his elbow. 

  
  


"Stop it. You make it sound like we're old men reminiscing about memories or something." 

  
  


Dream beamed, leaning against the raven. "I remember back in my day when we'd go crawdad fishin' after school and make em' fight," he said, mimicking an old Texan accent.

  
  


"Oh, hush. Like you didn't do that when you were a kid." 

  
  


"I wasn't a weirdo like you."

  
  


" You literally ate a frog. Shut up." Dream wheezed. That loud, obnoxious noise rang out through the campsite. It was difficult not to laugh along. Sapnap felt better then. The coldness was gone. Looking at Dream helped with that. Dream was looking back, a smile lingering on his lips. His eyes seemed to flicker, melting as his face eased. They didn't speak, rather keeping a stare. Despite delay, Dream averted his eyes.

  
  


" Well. I'm going to go charge my phone a bit in the car. I'll be back." The blonde rose to his feet and Sapnap's mood plummeted. He didn't want to be left alone. Yes, everyone was polite, but he never knew what to say without a close friend nearby.

  
  


"Will you be okay?" Almost like he could read his mind, Dream tilted his head, worried. 

  
  


"Yeah. I'm good don't worry! Just don’t take too long." The last sentence was supposed to be a joke, but it sounded uncertain. Sapnap cleared his throat as soon as he noted Dream’s expression crease with suspicion. 

  
  


"I'll be fine, Dream." He affirmed much clearer. “Promise.” Dream met Sapnap's eyes, scanning for any doubts. If he found any, he didn't make it known. He instead turned and headed in the direction of the parking lot. Sapnap watched him go until he completely disappeared deep within the trees, leaving him to fend for himself. 

  
  


He darted around at his friends. Nikki and Wilbur were chatting, Phil was busy with preparations for the evening, and Techno was skimming one of the many novels he took with him. He would occasionally look up to see if the kids were still alive before diving back into whatever world hid among the pages. Everyone had somebody to talk to. 

  
  


Then there was George.

  
  


He was struggling to roast his marshmallow, failing to get near the fire each time. Even if he did get close, he refused to stay still long enough for it to cook. The spectacle was pitiful, and Sapnap had to hold back a laugh as he watched him try. Regardless, one eventually slipped, causing George to pout at him. With a smirk, Sapnap strolled over, brushing his jeans off as he stood.

  
  


"Here, let me help." He took the branch from George and wielded it over the flames with ease.

  
  


"I could have done it myself," George growled.

  
  


Sapnap quirked an eyebrow. "Okay. I can pass it over to you right now then-" 

  
  


"-No. No, just hurry up. You already took it." The brunette rushed, stumbling back.

  
  


"No c'mere look. I'll help you hold it so it's not scary. You just gotta be careful." Sapnap reassured, steering George’s hands to grip the branch again. He wavered, taking in the feel of George’s knuckles huddled against his palm. His smooth, pale skin was warm. It stretched through Sapnap’s arm, rising to his face. His face simmered, the heat forming beads of sweat on his forehead. He bent down, face close to his companion’s as he looked ahead, eyes shining in the light. 

  
  


" I'm assuming you've never roasted marshmallows before?" Sapnap asked quietly. 

  
  


George tilted back, resting his head on Sapnaps shoulder with a content sigh." I have, but I always had someone do it for me as a kid."

  
  


"Spoiled."

  
  


George smiled. "More like protective. My parents didn't let me even try."

  
  


"And why not?”

  
  


“I don't know. I was a dumb kid that got hurt a lot. They just became cautious- mostly my mom.”

  
  


“What stuff would you do?” Sapnap breathed, making George shudder. 

  
  


“ I'd fall, trip, or just get sick. I don't know Sapnap I was just accident-prone.” George's voice had faltered. It was unusually shaky. Sapnap kept his voice low as he rubbed his thumb against the brit’s hand. 

  
  


“ Never took you for a trouble maker.”

  
  
  


The brunette frowned at that. " I never said that. I said accident-prone. I was a good kid just sensitive." He patted his friend's cheek before wiggling the stick." Is it done yet?" 

  
  
  


Sapnap nodded, hiding his disappointment in the topic change. "Should be." 

  
  
  


George carefully pulled the branch away from the flames, delighted to find his marshmallow cooked and ready to eat. In fact, the treat was toasted close to perfection. 

  
  


"See? Told you it wasn't so hard." 

  
  


"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Sap." George smiled. 

  
  


Sapnap's face brightened. "Yeah. It's no big deal-"

  
  


"-Think Dream will be back soon? I'm sure he'd be proud of me.” George quipped.

  
  


Oh.

  
  


Right, Dream.

  
  


Sapnap almost forgot. The fondness he was feeling before faded, leaving only shame. He should have waited for Dream to get back. He would have assisted George, and then they'd be able to have a cute moment. A mushy moment- One Sapnap was supposed to help with, not be apart of. _It was just between friends,_ he argued to himself. _I was helping him._ Dream would have an abundance of chances. That moment didn't suggest otherwise.

  
  


"Sapnap?"

  
  


"You'd love that wouldn't you Georgie?"

  
  


He didn't know why it hurt to see George's face flush. He didn't understand why it hurt knowing Dream would have as well. He didn't know why his voice threatened to come out cold and vicious.

  
  


He didn't know.

  
  


"Alright, I'm going to go see what Dream's doing."


	3. StarFall

He saw Dream sitting in the back of his truck, knees to his chest. 

Sapnap couldn't tell what Dream was looking at. Maybe it was nothing at all. His expression was blank. He looked to the sky like it was a pool of answers that just wouldn't let him swim. Instead, he lost himself in a wasteland of questions. It was a lonely place. Sapnap wanted to pull him out, but he knew he wasn't strong enough. So, he watched. He waited until it was the perfect time to help- to yank him away to reality once more.

Then he found a hole in the walls Dream had built, made long ago for Sapnap to find his way inside. 

  
"Hey." 

Dream finally looked at something. "Hey." 

"What are you doing? I thought you were charging your phone." Sapnap sat beside him.

"I did." Dream replied quietly. 

  
"Then why are you still out here?"

Dream took in a breath. "I don't know." 

Sapnap paused, trying to meet Dream's eyes only to fail. He wouldn't look at him. He kept his gaze pinned to the stars like if he looked elsewhere they would fall. And perhaps they would, but Sapnap didn't mind if they did. He'd still be with his best friend, even if the sky collapsed before them like some sick and twisted version of a meteor shower. 

"It's because of George, isn't it?" The lack of a vocal answer still allowed Sapnap to understand his assumption was correct. Dream tensed too quick for it not to be. 

"Yeah. I think it is." Dream replied.

"You think, or you know?" Sapnap countered. 

Dream buried his face into his arms as they crossed on top of his knees. "I-I know. He's making me feel like this."

Sapnap pressed on. "Feel like what?"

The blonde lifted his head, clutching onto the fabric of his sleeves. "It's hard to explain."

"Try."

Dream closed his eyes. "Breathless."

Sapnap snorted. "That's all?"

"No. No, it's... it's more than that. It hurts. Yet, at the same time, I can't get enough. Like...like I feel like I can only breathe when I'm near him." He leaned his head onto the back window, staring up at the black once more. "I feel empty and nonexistent without him. Like at any moment, ill fade away because nothing seems to matter."

Sapnap saw a smile sneak up onto Dream's lips. "But then I talk to him and I-"

"-Feel alive again," Sapnap finished. "The world becomes brighter and happier when he's there."

Dream blinked, surprised. "Yeah. Yeah, that's precisely it." He tilted his head. "How...?"

Sapnap chuckled. "You act like I haven't been interested in anyone before. "

Dream was still eyeing him with utter shock. " So you've-"

"-Liked someone as much as you like George?" Sapnap grinned.

"Yeah...?"

"Yeah, I have."

Dream sat up, suddenly smiling. "No way! Did I know them?"

The raven grimaced, adverting his eyes. "I don't see how this matters to your problem." He laughed nervously. 

"Aw...is Sappy Nappy embarrassed?" Dream cooed, making Sapnap frown.

"Oh, shut it." He growled back, humor completely devoided from his voice. His face was unbearably warm. He was sure it showed it too. Luckily, the dark was treating him with mercy, hiding his redden cheeks well.

"Cmon, tell me! Was it that one girl that we talked to when we were kids or something? What was her name?"

Sapnap almost gagged. "No! No no. I don't remember, first off. Second, it wasn't a chick Dream. " 

  
Dream paused, thinking quietly before speaking. "I literally can't think of anyone." 

"Then let's keep it that way. Who knows, they could have been a real-life crush." Sapnap snapped back, crossing his arms.

"Even better." 

"You're terrible. You know that?" 

Dream raised an eyebrow. " Can you at least describe them?" 

Sapnap almost said no, but the way Dream stared at him, eyes shining and smile eager, he couldn't. He just...he just couldn't. He cursed that stupid grin of his for making him so weak and willing, sighing. "Fine. But it's gonna be super vague, you asshole."

"Hey, better than nothing."

"Well, um." He wasn't sure how to start, let alone mix two people into one description. " He...He was stubborn." He bit his lip. "...and a huge flirt." It took everything in him to not glance at his friend. He felt his eyes on him, watching his every breath- every stutter. He was looking for any slip-ups he could, for god knows what. Maybe so he could tease Sapnap about it when he finished. 

"He was...annoying but friendly." 

_Sapnap! Come here!_

_What, George? I'm building something._

_I got you a flower._

_Gee, thanks. I'll go and burn it._

_Stop being so rude. Dreammmm! He's being mean again!_

"But he could read me so easily..."

_Sapnap?_

_Yeah, Dream?_

_Hey, let's join a private call for a second, okay?_

"...he knew me so well."

_What's wrong, Sap?_

_Nothing, Dream._

_  
Nothing my ass. Tell me now._

_  
...fine_.

"He was loud...so very, loud and annoying."

_AAAAAAAAA_ -

_  
George?! What happened?_

_Oh, I fell._

_  
I- HAHAHA-_

_WHAT?! Why are you laughing?_

  
"But he was my friend." 

"And...What happened to him?" Sapnap looked up. 

  
"Well, he just didn't feel the same." 

Dream gave him a sad look. "Oh. I'm sorry Sapnap. He sounded great." 

Sapnap nodded. "He was. But not all things work out." He forced up a smile. "I've moved on, you know?"

"Hm. It still sucks. Can't imagine how painful it must have been."

Sapnap stared at his shoes, eyes blank. "It was..."

_Sapnap? Why haven't you answered me? I'm worried Sap._

_Want to play something idiot?_

_What's going on? Please answer me._

_Dream says you won't answer him either. Please I'm getting really worried._

_Sapnap?_

_  
Sorry, busy this week. Probably the same with next week. I'll talk to you guys then._

_  
Okay._ _Ok. Stay safe Sappy Nappy._

"...difficult. But I got through it."

Dream leaned his head on Sapnap’s shoulder. Sapnap didn't react. "You know, that makes me a little worried..."

  
It felt like a knife had stabbed through his already bleeding heart. It kept happening recently. He wondered if it would ever heal at this rate. 

"About what?" Sapnap knew. He knew, but he hoped deep down Dream wouldn't answer with what he knew was true.

"For George and I. Terrified is a better word, actually.”

Sapnap held back a scream as the knife plunged into his organ again. 

"I think it'll work out. You just have to tell him already."

  
"I...I have a plan to, on this trip." 

Sapnaps eyes widened. He almost thought time stopped. Almost. Feeling Dream lean in closer, wrapping an arm around his torso helped him realize that it didn't. The arm felt like fire. It burned him. It burned his skin, his lips, and his insides. He felt like he was on fire, and he wanted it to stop. He wanted it all to stop.

"Do you?" He managed to question.

"Yeah. I don't know when, but I will. I was going to ask actually," Dream sat up, removing his deadly touch. "Will you be willing to help an old friend out Sappy?" 

Sapnap's brain begged for him to yell no- to run from the truck and leave for the camp. 

But he didn't. He stayed, smiling softly at the request like it was funny- Like the question was something he wanted to come up for ages now. And he supposed in some sad way he did. It was better to get it over with, and easier to move on from. He needed this to happen. That way, he could let them be happy. 

"Why wouldn't I? Of course, dude. " 

Dream smiled that heart-melting smile again, and Sapnap couldn't believe he was still standing. 

"Thank you Sapnap! I knew I could count on you!" Before Sapnap could answer, he was engulfed in a hug. He froze, shaking slightly as he hugged back. It hurt. It always hurt.

"Don't sweat it, Dream. We're friends after all." His voice came out clean, and smooth. It wasn't easy to pretend, but it was what Sapnap had become used to. It was what kept the friendship alive and he'd do anything to maintain that. Even if he felt it tear his soul into shreds with each fake smile and forced laugh. 

"You'll be the best wingman, Sapnap. I'm sure of it."

"I'll try, Dream. I will."


End file.
